creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
My Friend, My Ex, and I
A collab between Karikamiya and RoseKayAdams Odd numbered chapters: Rose Even numbered chapters: Kari Chapter 1 Chris’ P.O.V I lied down on my bed, sighing as I remembered what had just happened. Chelsea’s words kept buzzing my ears. “We’re through!” I remembered when she took that blond surfer dude’s hand, when she walked away, leaving me in shock. I sighed. I opened my white Mac and pressed the Mozilla Firefox logo. I opened the crumpled piece of paper from my bag. It said: omegle.com I typed it in, curious. My friends told me to try it out. A chat popped out. Connecting to server… You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! You: Hi? Stranger: Oh, hi. You: So where r u from? Stranger: the Philippines You: Oh, I’m from USA Stranger: so, what brings you here? You: my friends told me about this site, and I need sum1 to talk to Stranger: aww y? You: Pretty bad heartbreak Stranger: Maybe I can help u You: what do you do during heartbreaks? Stranger: I play sad music and eat a lot of chocolate You: LOL. Btw, gal or boy? Stranger: Gal, hehe You: I’m a boy! :D Stranger: LOL You: So, maybe we can stay in touch? I could use some help n I don’t wanna tell my friends about this.. Stranger: sure. FB? You: My FB name is Christian Jensen Stranger: kk, wait for the invitation. You: what’s ur FB name? Your conversational partner has disconnected I sighed, and closed the site. Just when I thought that she lied, I opened facebook and found a friendship invitation. It was from a girl called Alice Dela Cruz. She was an Asian girl with long, curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was beautiful, her dark hair tied into a messy bun. I clicked Accept, and smiled. Chapter 2 Alice's P.O.V I sighed why now? I grab my charger and plug it to my laptop. Well at least I have added him to my friend’s list. I opened my Facebook I have lousy password. Heartbrokengirl. I check the group I was admin on and so far there’s only Josh and Regine fighting again. I sigh. Those two lovers it’s always the same. I check my chat list. It says Christian Jensen is online. Me: HI! Christian: Hi Me: SO what’s up? Christian: I’m doing what you told me Me: lol! Suddenly another user wants to chat with me I sigh it’s Regine again. Me: Not now Regine Regine: But Josh! He’s so cruel! I closed the chat box then click Christian’s name it was glowing in Blue Christian: So Alice what are you doing? Alice? If you don’t reply in 5 minutes I’ll tickle you to death! Me: That is you can find me! Christian: Lol I thought you don’t want to talk to me again Alice: Nah! What time is it there? It’s midnight here Christian: noon. Well then I guess I need to go I do need to eat right? I type in I hope you choke to death before I press enter he went offline. Ah well. Chapter 3 Chris' P.O.V My annoying mother. Damn it, why did she even get my custody from my Dad? I sighed as she screamed on the phone, and went downstairs to make some sandwich. I searched in the kitchen cupboard and found some loaves of bread. I went towards the fridge and found some ham and a pack of kraft singles. I waited as I put them inside the oven. I looked at a crumpled piece of paper in the kitchen table. I opened it, and looked at it in shock. How could it still be there? I threw it to the dustbin, hoping that no one would see it. I took the sandwich out and went upstairs. I turned my laptop on and opened Facebook. Alice was still online. I pressed her name, and the chat popped out. Me: Hi again! Alice: Did you choke to death? I laughed, and took a bite into my sandwich. Me: LOL heck no! Alice: What a pity. :P Me: so, whatcha doin? Alice: Chatting with you, duh. Me: hahaha.. aren’t you goin to bed? Alice: naahh.. Hey btw, got skype? Me: Mhm. It’s christianjensen. Alice: Kk, mine’s alicedcruz. Add you soon. Me: kk Alice: damn, my annoying mom’s tellin me to go to bed. Me: loll.. nite! Alice: k Her green light turned grey. I sighed and continued eating my sandwich. I looked at the box of chocolate. It was empty. I walked downstairs. A wave of pain erupted inside my head. My feet suddenly felt wobbly, and I fell from the stairs. I squinted in pain, and saw the wound on my hand. I felt blood flowing out of my nose.I quickly ran downstairs. I took a tissue and covered my nose, which wouldn't stop bleeding. This couldn't be.. I shook it off and ran upstairs. I sat down on the floor, frustrated as my feet turned numb. My annoying mom and her annoying scream freaked me out. I decided to listen to the songs in my iPod. I randomly shuffled the songs, and Taylor Swift's Back to December played. I remembered how I got this song from Chelsea, because I wanted to know why she was so obsessed with it. Chelsea. Not again. I sighed as I took another tissue and covered my nose with it. Chapter 4 "Alice gumising ka na nga! Pag hindi ka gumising after 5 minutes bubuhusan kita ng tubig!" My mother yelled "Gusto ko pang matulog eh!" I yelled at her. (Translation) "Alice Wake up! If you don't wake up in 5 minutes I'll throw water on you!" "But I still want to sleep! (Back to the story) "May pasok ka pa no! Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin na wag kang magcomputer hangang madaling araw ha! Tignan mo nangyayari sayo!" "Alam mo ma wala na akong pake kahit masisante pa ako sa stupidong trabahong yon tutal nakakainis na man yung boss ko eh" "Ilang beses ba natin paguusapan to ha Alice? Kaylangan mong magtrabaho para magkapera. hindi ka mabubuhay ng walang pera tandaan mo ang nangyari sa lolo Karel mo nung tumigil sa trabaho naghirap buti na lang eh nakilala nya ang lola Aivie mo at naging magasawa sila kung hindi baka nasa putikan tayo ngayon at nagpupulot ka ng basura imbis na natutulog" "OO na magtratrabaho na!" I grab my clothes and went to my work. I work at a bakery just a few house away. The boss is horrible. He insult me just because I came from a Half-Spanish Family. He's so patriotic. I was really happy when I got home. I opened my laptop and check my skype and Facebook account I HOPE HIS ONLINE. I was sad as I saw him offline. Maybe next time. (Translation) "Yo still ha work! How many times do I have to tell you not to use the computer till dawn? Look at yourself!" "You know I don't really care even if I get Fired in that stupid work. My boss is annoying anyway." "How many times have we talked about this Alice?You need to work in order to have money, you can't live without money. Remember what happened yo your grandfather Karel when he stop working? He was so poor that time but thankfully your grandmother Aivie falled in love with him or else we will be in mud picking on garbages instead og sleeping in this house!" " Fine I'm going to work!" Chapter 5 Chris' P.O.V “Chris! Open the freaking door!” There were several loud knocks on the door. “Wait!” I said in panic. I quickly shoved all the blood-covered tissues into the dustbin and unlocked the door. “Mhm?” Standing there was my sister, her blond hair tied into a messy ponytail. “Dinner time, idiot.” She huffed and walked away. I quietly followed behind, grabbing the handrail. I took one step at a time, afraid of falling. After about 5 steps, my feet felt weak and I landed head first. My sister turned around, surprised. “Dude, what the hell?” Her eyes widened. “I uhh.. Slipped when my paint was spread on the floor, so I’ve uhh.. Got a sprained ankle.” I lied. “Oh.” She turned around. “You’d better go back upstairs. I’ll take your food for you. Idiot.” She rolled her eyes. “Thanks sis.” I smiled. I carefully went back upstairs and went into my bedroom. I turned my laptop on, hoping Alice was online. She wasn’t, so I just shrugged and turned it off. “Here’s your dinner.” My sister opened the door and placed a box of pizza on the floor. I took a slice and started eating. “You should go to work.” She said, eating her slice. “But I paint. And they sell really well.” I dipped the pizza in the chili sauce. “You know you can’t live on that.” She huffed. “Leonardo da Vinci did.” I shrugged. “You’re lucky that Dad still gives us a whole lot of money.” She rolled her eyes. “Geez sis, chillax.” I sighed, and put the pizza into my mouth. “You’re not working too anyways.” “I do!” She hissed. “I work in the pizza shop!” “Part-time.” I corrected. “But at least I’m getting my degree!” She frowned. “You’re not even going to college.” I sighed. “Whatever. At least my paintings sell well.” "Urrgghh!" She growled. "Yhee-" I stopped. Something was wrong with my speech. "Yheez-" "Yheez? You're weird." She rolled her eyes. "Mhm." Was all I could say. She didn't realize something wrong, luckily. I went into bed and looked at the clock. It was 12.00 a.m, so I closed my eyes and went to bed. A memory appeared in my dream, the one where I was 5. I opened the creaking door to see Daddy sitting on the couch crying. It was kinda weird. “Daddy don’t cry.” I jumped onto the couch and hugged him. Daddy is nicer than Mommy. I like Daddy. Mommy is weird. “Did you and Mommy fight again?” “Yes, Chris. But it's all okay.” He smiled, wiping a tear off of his face. Daddy loves Mommy so much, but Mommy loves another man. It’s really confusing. “Daddy, what’s divorce?” I looked at him in wonder. “I heard Mommy say it when she talked on the phone.” I woke up with a start. I shrugged and walked towards my bedroom to take a cold shower. I quickly wore my white shirt and a pair of shorts, and walked downstairs for breakfast. We had my sister’s cooking, waffle with maple syrup. It tasted horrible, just like a worn out sandal (believe me, I’ve tasted it). She was finally gone, leaving me alone with my annoying mother. I turned my iPod on, and started painting. Chapter 6 Aga mo dumating ha .” My mother started. After years of working my stupid old boss finally fired me. I grab my application form and head out. I saw a wanted sign. Wanted: Cook needed in America. I copied the address and contact number. I smiled. Well this is the best chance I’ll ever get. I called the contact number an American answered the call. Well here goes nothing. “Hello?” “Hello, you saw our sign? Thank god! Will you be a chef at our new opened restaurant? We heard you Filipinos are great cooks and I really need you as opened a Philippine Restaurant. You should help train our waiters on how to speak your language!” The man said eagerly. “So where is this so called restaurant and when will I start?” “First of go to the address then there we’ll take care of everything . You’ll start as soon as you get here in America.” “Did you just say America? Seriously? But I don’t have enough money for a ticket.” The American laugh. “Oh don’t worry we’ll take care of the bill but in one condition though every month a deduction of 100 dollars will be given to your salary. Well after one year you’ll get the whole salary so do we have a deal?” “Of course!” After a week.. I opened my laptop, Then opened my Facebook it’s 1 in the afternoon. I‘m pretty sure he’s on. Me: Hey what’s up? Chris: Nothing . Shouldn’t you be sleeping? Me: Guess where I am. Chris: The Universe, Milky Way Galaxy, Earth, above land and on Asia, Philippines. Me: Partly right. Chris: What do you ean? Me: The Universe, Milky Way Galaxy Above land on America, Oklahoma, Oklahoma City. Chapter 7 Chris' P.O.V I stared into my laptop screen, my eyes bulging in shock. I started typing, still absolutely stunned. Me: Are u freaking serious? Alice: Why would I lie? Duhh Me: What are you doing here? Alice: I work in a Philippines restaurant. Pretty cool huh? Me: Yeah, it’s pretty cool. :P Alice: Anyways, gtg. There’s this new waiter and I need to train him so BYE Me: Kk, cya soon! Alice Dela Cruz went offline. I smiled and closed my laptop. I was suddenly startled by my mom’s yell. “CHRIS! FEED THE DOG!” My mom yelled in her raspy, high-pitched voice. “Okay!” I yelled back at her. I sighed and walked downstairs, wondering why I was given a lazy drunkard as a mother. I grabbed a dog food can on the way out. “Hey, Rex. Want some food huh?” I shook the can in front of the golden retriever. It happily barked, its eyes drawn to the food I was bringing him. “Here you go, boy!” I smiled and poured the food into his plate. The dog greedily munched his food, leaving nothing but a shiny plate covered with dog saliva. I patted his back and stroked his head. “Good boy.” I smiled. I suddenly felt pain in my head, and felt that the world was spinning around. I patted Rex once more and walked inside, holding on to anything solid on my way up. I opened the door of my room, where my sister was waiting. “What are you doing here?” I asked, my head hurting even worse. “Turned out today was a holiday.” She smiled. It quickly turned into worry when I started stumbling. “Oh my god what’s wrong?” She shouted in panic. “I’m okay. Completely.. Okay.” I felt my consciousness slipping away. I started convulsing and fainted on the ground. Chapter 8 Alice's P.O.V. The waiter keeps staring at me like I’m a painting. I was really annoyed but I couldn’t just asked him to stop as it’s rude. His name was Juan. I remember Juan tamad the story y grandmother used to tell. It was about a boy who was so lazy. I hope this Juan isn’t like Juan tamad. “Alice, Where’s Table no. 2?” He asked. I point at the table 2 for the 10th time I wonder why he keeps forgetting it. He should really eat Memory Plus, as his memory suck. When I was in elementary I remember memorizing sentences that are so long it wasn’t that hard but I don’t think memorizing tables will be harder. “Thanks Al” Al? Seriously? Can’t he think of a nice nickname? I mean Al is the knight dude on Full Metal Alchemist really? I stared at him. “Don’t you ever dare call me Al again!” “Sure Al!” I rolled my eyes. “Seriously!” After a couple of hours of working I finally finished my work. Our boss , Mr. Acosta said I might get promoted if I continue my good work. Well that’s certainly a good news. I will be able to let my little sister who is 3 years old by the way to study. I opened my laptop. I sure hope Chris is online. But as I open it I saw him offline. I sighs well I guess I just have to wait. “Alice, I forgot next week the crew will visit the hospital for check –up okay? Chapter 9 Brittany’s P.O.V I shifted uncomfortably as the doctor walked outside the hospital room. I turned my head towards the window, worried. My brother was still unconscious, an infusion attached to his arm. “So?” I asked shakily, glancing nervously at times towards him. The doctor closed his eyes and sighed. “Has your brother been err… having severe headaches, speech problems, balance loss, convulsions, or nausea and hair loss?” He asked, concerned. “Y-yeah, why?” My eyes widened. “Around 6 months ago, he got himself checked up here.” “What’s wrong?” I asked. The doctor remained silent, looking at me in pity. “Tell me!” I yelled. “I’m sorry, miss Jensen.” The doctor paused, but took a deep breath and continued. “Your brother was diagnosed with early 4th stage of brain cancer.” He softly said. "He has been taking chemo, but the cancer seems to be immune. That is the cause of his nausea and hair loss." “No. This can’t be happening.” Tears flowed down my face. “You’re lying!” I screamed, pulling the doctor’s collar. The doctor fixed his glasses and sighed. “I’m sorry.” “No!” I screamed, kneeling on the ground. “Why have you been hiding this from me Chris?” I sobbed. “I’m really sorry, miss Jensen.” The doctor said, pitying me. “No…” I choked back my tears. Chris’ P.O.V I woke up in a grey-walled room, lying down on a green-colored bed. An infusion was attached onto my arm. The hospital. Brittany was the first thing that came up to my mind. My eyes widened. No. She can’t know about it. The door slammed open, revealing a pale girl with dark brown hair and teary blue eyes. “Brittany.” I gasped. She walked towards me and sat on the stained white couch next to my bed. There was an awkward silence as her eyes turned blank, probably trying to understand what was going on. “I’m sorry.” I whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She said, her voice turning coarse. “I didn’t want to worry you. I’ve been having chemos since I was diagnosed, but nothing’s happened. The only thing that happened was hair loss and nausea, and Dad’s bulging expenses. The doctor said that the cancer was tough.” I sighed. “I want to spend my last moments in peace. Is that wrong?” She burst into tears and hugged me tight. I sighed and patted her back, telling her everything was going to be okay. The truth? I didn’t even know if I would survive that day. Chapter 10 I was getting worried I mean it's been 3 days and Chris haven't be online. Okay I know the guy have a life but still. Okay I'm a little bit of an internet freak. I can't sleep if I don't open my lap top on that day.I just sigh. I was just about to turn my laptop off when he went online Chris: Hi Alice: Hi A long silence.... Alice: Well ? Chris: Sorry Alice: I have been worrie sick. You haven't been online for 3 days Are you okay? Chris: Of course I am. I was just bussy I need to earn money right? Alice: Sorry for acting like you're mom Chris: Oh that's just fine. Alice: Can we meet? Chris: Sure when? Where? Alice: Nezt Monday? on our Reastaurant Chris: Sure Chapter 11 Chris’ P.O.V I looked at the screen and typed in ‘sorry, I’m busy.’ I changed my mind and deleted it. I started typing. Me: Sure. Alice: The address is err.. Me: Mhm? Alice: Err… Sorry, I gtg. Me: Tell me where it is later. Alice: Okay! :) Me: Bye! Alice: Bye :D Alice Dela Cruz went offline. “Hey, ready to go?” Brittany asked, stuffing some bottles of mineral water into her rucksack. “Yep.” I smiled. I closed my laptop and put it into its bag. “Come on.” She held out a hand. “Are you coming or not?” I took her hand and slung the bag over my shoulder. We walked towards the receptionist’s desk, and I waited as she finished all the procedures. She walked towards me, smiling, and we walked outside of the hospital and into a taxi. The driver was a fat middle-aged man with unshaved beard and messy brown hair. He took the cigarette out of his mouth with his wrinkled fingers and looked at us, exhaling smoke. “Destination?” He asked. My sister told him our address and he nodded. He threw the cigarette into the ashtray glued onto the dashboard of his taxi and pressed the gas pedal. I opened my laptop, plugged the internet modem in, and updated my facebook status. I pressed the status bar and started typing. Going back home! :) I smiled and pressed enter. Chapter 12 A huge group of costumers came in. It was overwhelming. I sigh. My feet and my hands hurt. I was forced out of the kitchen as the waiters can't hadle all of the costumers. I greeted everyone that enter the restaurant." Mabuhay! Magandang Hapon sa inyong lahat!" I sigh costumers just keeps coming and coming. My mood change as I saw my friends Kayla and her group. Well to tell you the truth they aren't my friend they're my enemies. They are group of sossy girls who are way too annoying and boastful just because Kayla's mother is so rich she gets to go to America and eat lunch there. Gosh she's so annoying. "Mabuhay! Magandang Hapon sa inyong lahat!" "Alice? Is that you? boy you're so poor!" Everyone in her group laugh. If only she isn't a costumer I would have killed her. " This way mam to your table." "Oh please! We're not that dumb! We can find our own table so get out of our way you insufferable idiot!" I just stared at her trying hard not to kill her. If I attack her I'll lose my job. I so don't want that to happen. Then Kayla made her greatest mistake. She grab a fork then stab my left eye. "AHHHHH!" I put my hands on my left eye. Blood was pouring all over my hands. Finnaly Mr.Smith came. "What is going on here?" "It's Kayla! She stab Alice's eye!" Yelled Michaela. "I'll get her to the hospital all of you continue with your work! And you Miss is not allowed to ever enter this restaurant ever again!" Chapter 13 Chris’ P.O.V “Wait!” I yelled in panic. The driver stopped. “What’s wrong?” My sister raised an eyebrow. “We’re halfway home.” “Please go back, I left my backpack there.” I sighed. “Okay then.” She sighed. “Go back, sir.” The driver huffed and drove back towards the hospital, grumbling. “Be right back!” I grinned. I opened the car door and ran into the entrance. I went into the elevator and knocked the door to my room. It was empty, thank goodness. I grabbed my bag and raced downstairs. I ran out of the elevator. I ran past the emergency room and saw someone familiar. “Dr. Grey?” I grinned. The old man turned his head towards me. “Ah, Chris.” He smiled. “Where have you been?” I laughed. “I volunteered in the Chile earthquake, so I had to go for a while.” He said. “So you’re coming out of the hospital?” “Yeah…” I sighed. “It’s immune to the treatment.” Dr. Grey looked at me in pity. “What a shame. Let’s just hope that you will survive it like some did.” “Yeah.” I laughed. Then I saw a bed being surrounded by nurses. Lying on it was a girl, which I knew because of her screams. “What’s wrong with her?” I pointed at the bed. “Poor girl. She was stabbed with a fork in her left eye for unknown reasons.” He sighed. “But she is being treated, and the doctors said that it didn’t hit her pupil so yeah…” Then I heard a loud horn, and I realized that I had spent way too long in the hospital. “Doc, I gotta go.” I smiled. “See you!” I ran back into the cab and we drove back home. Category:Stories Category:RoseKayAdams Category:Karikamiya Category:Real life